


Kanako Reviews: Cookie Clicker

by Sansinger



Series: Touhou Cast Reviews [2]
Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Exactly What It Says on the Tin, One Shot, Reviews, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, it's a cookie clicker review what else can I say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27761041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sansinger/pseuds/Sansinger
Summary: Kanako, after weeks of playing an idle game, reviews it
Series: Touhou Cast Reviews [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020394
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Kanako Reviews: Cookie Clicker

**Author's Note:**

> Finally got this out! Took me a while to play through this game while I also work on the ongoing wips and deal with my new insane Hades obsession. Anyways, enjoy!

Cookie Clicker is a game where you click a cookie.

There is not much else to this game.

When I was recommended this by Sanae I was very unimpressed at first. I usually left this in the background for often hours at a time, coming back to buy any upgrades which came along. The cookie looked somewhat polished yet clearly with simple graphics, nothing too surprising for an idle game. It never managed to peak my interest in the early days. Apparently this was not satisfactory, so I was made to play it for longer periods of time. Apparently an active style is the best way to play.

About an hour into some serious playing, I felt more engaged. I could buy more- from grandmas to farms to mines, and soon enough I was building temples. The news on the top of the screen also progressively becomes funnier. Everybody blame me for the new obesity epidemic and for putting the economy in shambles! Ha!

I finally started buying general upgrades, leaving me with a lot more cps (cookies per second). Within a week of my usual playing I had billions in the bank at any given time. Yes, I can get very bored up here.

I was soon buying wizard towers, playing the stock market, employing so many indentured servant grandmas my screen couldn’t show them all. By this point everything becomes so, so much more fun.

I began using golden cookies and sugar lumps more seriously, within time I was giving myself even more massive boosts (in reality, I could probably make a lot more progress earlier on if I had used them more). I started reincarnating for heavenly chips, getting back to my original points faster than before. I was running out of general upgrades, and then it happened.

The grandmapocalypse.

I didn’t even notice it at first. But then one time I realized a few of my grandmas had different icons- they had become eldritch mutants! I wasn’t really sure what to do, but I had a stock market to trade with. The thoughts slipped from me. Only when those worms- I think they have names, but I can’t remember- would start eating at my cps did I remember! I did my research online, and apparently there was another upgrade to get rid of those worms to stop the “grandmapocalypse”.

But then I realized I could just click them and get back more cookies than they ever took. So suffer, grandmas. I really did decide to destroy the cookie economy.

Overall, would I recommend Cookie Clicker? If you’re, say, locked in your house for any number of reasons and bored, yes. You can easily leave in while you do your chores or work and come back. I admit, at first it is not a very appealing game, but at the same time once you’re in the grind of it it becomes downright addictive. Give it a try sometime!


End file.
